


My home

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: I'm a Jaeson / Jackbum trash [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Judge Me, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: When Jaebum finds the boy who makes him feel like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking what I wrote. But I wanted to write something about Jaeson / Jackbum... and soulmates? but not a chaptered story (none know if there would be some more about this later kkk~) so there it is :)

It was another long —and boring and tiring— day of work. And a Sunday, for worst.

The week had ended for most of the people he knew, and everyone were in their house, preparing to rest, but he had a long way on train to home yet.

The four days he had been working had drained almost all his energy, the last bit he had he was using it to keep his eyes open, failing completely in the process, no matter how much effort Jackson put on his mind to stay conscious. It wasn't easy, though, since it was Sunday, and his Saturdays never were the most relaxed, instead it have always been the most tiring day of his long week.

After fighting without any success, he gave up and chose to lean back, resting his head on the window while his eyes focused on nothing.

It didn't take much time to Jackson to fall asleep.

And maybe it was luck or just a mere coincidence, but after some time his head fell against someone's shoulder.

Soon the guy was snoring quietly, unaware of the looks the other man was giving him.

The stranger sighed, feeling how an imaginary weight left his chest as he felt the skin above his hipbone burn a little.

The man knew what that implied.

In his face was creeping a sweet smile, his eyes forming two crescent moons, almost as it were closed.

His right hand caressed Jackson's blonde hair as the another delineated the strange tattoo Jaebum had had in his body since he turned fifteen. He was sure as hell that drawing was deep black now, or maybe full of color?

There was a bunch of questions running through his mind, but for once he decided to stop them and to focus on the boy next to him.

A warm feeling started to build in the middle of his chest as he explored the guy's features.

Could he be more perfect? Jaebum didn't know it, but he would find the answer, no matter how much time it would take. To him was plenty of time in his life. He had years to get to know the boy, right? That's what he hoped so.

—Finally I've found you, baby —he whispered quietly, reaching over Jackson's shoulder to him to lean against his body.

It wasn't how he had expected things to happen. But love and life had their own ways to you to find your destiny. So Jaebum was not the one to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing as much I loved writing it :) tell me what you think about it :D  
> See ya~


End file.
